


play to win

by notcaycepollard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I did not expect my life to involve making up strip versions of star wars card games, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe is trying very hard not to objectify these two babes, but that's a thing that happened, he fails, sabacc rules are terrible, strip-sabacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>We</em> could play something with bets," Rey suggests. "Jess was teaching me how to play sabacc."</p><p>"We don't have anything to bet with," Finn points out, and Rey shifts a little, sips her drink.</p><p>"Jess says," she starts, "you can play a version where you bet items of clothing."</p><p>"Bet items of- <em>Jessika Testor Pava</em>." Poe is outraged, <em>outraged</em>, but Jess just laughs from across the bar, raises her glass to him.</p><p>"Good luck, Commander Dameron," she calls. "Don't lose your shirt."</p><p>Somehow, and Poe doesn't understand exactly how, Rey acquires a dealer droid, sets it up on the table, pours them all another drink. Poe Dameron is playing strip-sabacc with these two- these two <em>infants</em>, he thinks dismally. If the General ever finds out, he's probably going to get court-martialled, and then demoted, and then sent on a one-way mission straight into the nearest sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play to win

In hindsight, Poe feels he should have seen where this was going.

Rey's been back for a while now, and she and Finn and Poe appear to have settled into some kind of holding phase, all evaluative sideways glances and meaningful sharing of clothing and overuse of the word 'buddy'. If Poe has to sit through another training session where Finn and Poe just dumbstruck watch Rey dance across the mats, her teeth bared in a grin of exhilaration and her collarbones gleaming with sweat, Poe thinks he might volunteer for a mission as far away from the Outer Rim as he can go. He comes away from it every time uncomfortably hard and not sure whether it's more for the way Rey throws herself around, flings herself at every target, or how Finn's breath catches every time she does it.

They're unwinding in the pilots' mess, Rey having been accepted into the unofficial Resistance pilots clique as soon as she explained the maneuver she pulled with the Falcon back on Jakku (and Poe  _really_ wants to see her do that again, he's not going to lie, because a back-flip in a ship the size of the Falcon? That's  _glorious_.) Rey's drinking with Jessika Pava, looking impossibly relaxed and extremely amused by whatever story Testor's telling her, and Finn's trying to learn the rules of holochess with Snap. This is made more complicated by the way he looks up every three minutes to glance at either Rey or Poe.

"Still here, buddy," Poe says the fifth time he does it, and Finn flushes with embarrassment then leans into him, just a little. It's enough that Poe feels his warmth, and he rests his hand on Finn's shoulder, smiles reassuringly at him.

"Are you  _still_ trying to learn this?" Rey asks, flinging herself down into the chair opposite them, and Finn laughs ruefully.

"No," he admits, "sorry, Temmin," and Snap just grins.

"No problem," he says, "Pava owes me a round of drinks anyway. Bet me I couldn't make that last bombing run in under an hour. You all want anything?" They've all got drinks in front of them already - Rey's drinking what looks like Chandrilan Blue, and Poe wonders if she knows how strong it is - so Snap excuses himself, leaving them in a lull of silence for a moment.

" _We_ could play something with bets," Rey suggests. "Jess was teaching me how to play sabacc."

"We don't have anything to bet with," Finn points out, and Rey shifts a little, sips her drink.

"Jess says," she starts, "you can play a version where you bet items of clothing."

"Bet items of-  _Jessika Testor Pava_." Poe is outraged,  _outraged_ , but Jess just laughs from across the bar, raises her glass to him.

"Good luck, Commander Dameron," she calls. "Don't lose your shirt."

Somehow, and Poe doesn't understand exactly how, Rey acquires a dealer droid, sets it up on the table, pours them all another drink. Poe Dameron is playing strip-sabacc with these two- these two  _infants_ , he thinks dismally. If the General ever finds out, he's probably going to get court-martialled, and then demoted, and then sent on a one-way mission straight into the nearest sun.

 

Rey wins the first hand, which is deeply surprising.

"Twenty-two," she says, laying down her cards, and Poe groans, because he thought he was doing well with minus nineteen. He also expects her to demand an item of clothing from him, the way she's looking at him over the rim of her cup, but- "Finn," she says, with deliberation. "Your shirt."

"But I-" Finn says, confused, touches the worn leather of his jacket. "Don't we have to start with the outer layers first?" Rey shrugs.

"We didn't specify, right?" she asks, glancing sideways at Poe, and she's right, they didn't. He shrugs too, raises his eyebrows, and Finn sighs, shucks off his jacket so he can tug off his black cotton sweater. He's not wearing anything underneath, and when he pulls back on his jacket, Poe groans again at the way it frames his bare chest. Finn's skin is smooth and velvety and beautiful and Poe can't look, has to avoid glancing at the hard outlines of muscles for how much he wants to  _touch_. He loses concentration, begins to suspect he understands Rey's move in demanding Finn's shirt first, and loses the next hand to Finn.

"Rey," Finn says, sounding more confident. "Your gloves. Sleeves. Whatever it is they are." Rey laughs and slowly peels off one, then the other. She's not baring much more skin, Poe thinks desperately, but the slow reveal of her arms, the way she leans forward and rests her forearms on the edge of the table, it's affecting him more than it should. He's  _Poe Dameron_ , best pilot of the Resistance. He can't let himself get thrown like this only two rounds in. 

Poe pulls himself together very heroically, plays a two of flasks and a Mistress of coins, waits for them to draw again and adds a five of staves. 

"Hand to Poe," Rey says. "What's it going to be, Commander?"

Rey has more layers on than Finn, Poe thinks, he should probably- "Your boots," he tells her, and she kicks them off, tucks her feet up under her, tops up her drink. She looks very comfortable, very relaxed, and Poe suddenly remembers the easy way she moves across a training mat, right up until her opponent gets a staff hit straight in the ribs.

The next round goes to Finn, and he considers them both, sips his drink.

"Poe," he says. "Nice jacket you've got there."

"Oh," Poe jokes, "did you want this one too?" and Finn smirks.

"No," he says, "keep it, it suits you, but you know what to do." Poe does know what to do. He unzips his jacket, shrugs it off, smooths down his white cotton under-shirt.

"How did you both get so  _good_ at this game?" he asks them curiously, and Rey and Finn share a glance. "Are you- are you  _Force cheating_ at gambling, Rey?"

"No," Rey says defensively, frowns at him like he's personally attacked her honor, and Poe sighs, tries again not to stare at Finn's incredibly beautiful chest, picks up his next hand of cards.

 

 

After four more hands, Finn and Poe's boots are both off, and Rey's shed her own jacket and is undoing her leather belt.

"I seriously do not understand how the two of you are secret sabacc masters," Poe tells them, and Finn leans forward into his space.

"Poe," he says solemnly, "did you honestly think Stormtroopers never gambled?" Poe just stares at him for a moment; he can feel that he's drunk more than he usually would, and Finn's face is glorious.

"...Huh," he says after a moment. "Right. That... actually makes sense." How  _Rey_ is so good at sabacc remains to be answered, but Poe suspects she's not going to reveal any secrets just yet, or maybe she's just a savant at card games. Or maybe she  _is_ Force cheating, although he doubts it.

The dealer droid cuts another hand, and Poe tries to concentrate. It doesn't help. Finn wins again, taps his thumb against his lower lip, and Poe fidgets with the hem of his shirt, because he can see what's coming.

"No," Finn tells him, "I don't want your shirt, I want Rey's," and Poe's pretty sure that Finn is blushing more about it than Rey. She just grins, fierce and wide, and pulls off her shirt as if it's the easiest thing in the world, flings it at Finn's head, sits back in nothing but her leggings and a bandeau wound tight around her breasts. Now Poe can't look at either of them for the way their skin shines in the lamp light. The smooth line of Rey's ribs is almost as good, or maybe better than the outline of Finn's pecs, Poe can't tell.

Poe is  _fucked_ , he thinks, and throws back the rest of his drink, shifts a little in his seat, stares very hard at the new hand he's been dealt. He's so hard it hurts.

"You want to quit?" Rey asks, her voice just a little challenging, and when he looks up, she's insouciantly leaning sideways, her legs flung up over one arm of the chair.

"No," Poe says, swallows hard, and his voice only cracks a little. "No, I'm good." Rey shrugs.

"Okay," she says. "Play your first cards, then." Poe fumbles, realizes he hasn't even begun to look at the value of his cards, hastily throws out an Endurance onto the table.  _Fitting_ , he thinks, and sees that he's just set himself up to badly lose this hand. It's unsurprising. 

He's the best pilot of the Resistance, and Finn and Rey are taking him to pieces. 

 

"Master of sabers, seven of flasks, Queen of Air and Darkness," Rey says very casually, laying her cards on the table. "That makes nineteen, which makes me..."

"The winner," Finn agrees, "unless Poe's got something up his sleeve."

Poe has nothing up his sleeve. He sets down his cards, shrugs very philosophically. "Who's it going to be," he asks, watches the way Rey's eyes linger on Finn's shoulders. If she takes his jacket, he's going to bomb out of the game, there's nothing for it.

"Poe," she says, smiles sweetly at him. "Lose the shirt." When he pulls it off, he hears Finn's breath hitch the same way it does whenever Rey hits a target, and it's a noise that makes him prickle with heat. Rey's watching him with easy interest, and Poe suddenly wonders whether this is her way of pushing through the stalemate they've been in for weeks now. She opens her mouth as if to say something, pauses, hums quietly to herself and looks down, and Poe catches the sudden flush across her cheeks.

 _Oh_ , he thinks,  _oh_ , and wonders if they're all playing chicken, here.

The next round goes slowly, Rey glancing often at Finn and even brushing her fingers against his when they pass cards across the table. Poe constructs what he thinks is a decent hand, even when the card value shifts midway through the round.  _Socks_ , he thinks desperately,  _we're still all wearing socks, I can ask for that next, that's safe_ , and then Rey calls it.

"Cards down," she says, her face serene, and Finn huffs a sigh, displays a sad hand of minus fifteen. Poe grins. He can do better than that. He sets down an Ace of staves, a five of flasks and a two of coins. 

"Twenty-two," he says, sits back in his chair, and Rey's lips twitch.

"Not so fast," she tells him, and Poe frowns.

"What-" he asks, and Rey turns her cards around. Two of sabers, three of sabers, and- "The Idiot?" Poe says, and Finn grins, starts laughing. "You pulled the Idiot's Array?"

"Poe," Rey says with infinite patience, "I  _have_ the Idiot's Array right here in front of me, clearly," and it's obvious she's not talking about the cards. "That means I win the game, right?" she asks, sharper.

"Yeah," Finn agrees. "Yeah, you won the game. And, if we were betting, you'd get to take it all."

"Oh," Rey breathes, "but- we  _are_ betting, and I'm going to take it all." Finn stops laughing, blinks at her for a moment, and Rey bites her lip, gives him a meaningful look. Then they're both gazing at Poe, and all he can think is,  _fuck_ , he not only played strip-sabacc with a pair of orphan infants but now he's  _lost_ at it too.

"Not here," he says weakly, and Rey smiles slow and easy and delicious.

"Not here," she agrees. "So, your quarters or mine?"

 

They make it back to Poe's quarters in record time, not bothering to put back on boots or shirts or belts. Rey drops her clothes as soon as the door closes, pushes up against Finn and kisses him breathless against the door, and Poe's suddenly wondering why he was resisting this so hard, because seeing Finn's hands slide up Rey's bare spine, the way Rey pushes the leather jacket off Finn's shoulders, it's _beautiful_.

"Gods help me," he mutters, "the General's still going to kill me," and then Rey reaches out, grabs him by his hair, drags him in between them. She kisses like she fights, fierce and hard and with a glorious edge of pain, and Poe moans into it when she presses in against him. Finn's gentler, easier; he turns Poe around, kisses him lush and soft, buries his face in against Poe's neck for a moment.

"You good with this?" he asks, very careful, and Poe blinks at him, pulls him in closer, kisses him again.

"Yeah," Poe says, "yeah,  _yes_ , buddy, I, if you are?"

"I really am," Finn smiles, mouths kisses down Poe's throat, and Rey skims her hands down Poe's side.

"You have a bed, right?" she says very practically, and Poe has to think for a minute about whether they'll all  _fit_.

They do fit, just, but it's the kind of 'just' that means they're all in each other's space, and Poe's not complaining. Rey's lying back, Finn kissing her slowly and comprehensively, and Poe takes a long look at them both before sliding down between Rey's legs, tracing kisses up the inside of her thigh. She's wet already, her hips arching up off the bed, and when he gets his mouth on her, drags his tongue gently up her folds, he hears her gasp loud into Finn's mouth.

"Oh," she says, lifts up into it, and Poe teases her a little more, backs off and grazes his teeth light over her hipbone before moving back in. It's too, too easy to lose himself in what he's doing, to lick and suck and tease until she's  _loud_ , and it's a surprise when he feels Finn's palm slide warm down his back. Finn settles behind him, does something Poe can't hear and then his fingers are slickly wet with saliva, his other hand wrapping around Poe's cock in a long, slow slide.

"Is this okay?" Finn asks again, rubbing just enough that Poe moans.

"Yes," he says, pulling away from Rey, "gods,  _yes_ , but I-"

"But you?" Finn prompts, pushing one finger in. Rey reaches down, strokes her fingers through Poe's hair, touches his face, and he grins up at her.

"I didn't think you'd have much experience with this either," he admits. "Gambling  _and_ sex, turns out the First Order's getting up to much more mischief than I knew." Finn laughs, pushes another finger in, and Poe swears involuntarily at the stretch of it before Finn crooks his fingers a little, pushes  _just right_. "Oh  _fuck_ ," he says, prayerfully, "that's, that-" and Finn does it again.

"Have you got any-" Finn asks, and Poe nods, flops down a little inelegantly and reaches beneath his bunk, passes Finn the bottle. Finn keeps fingering him, slow and steady and unbelievably good, and Rey tightens her fingers in Poe's hair, drags him back to her clit. 

"Come on," she says, "come  _on_ ," and Poe grinds into the mattress just for the friction, can't help it. Rey's so wet against his mouth, against his chin, and Finn's fingers are thick and deep inside him, and he can feel something that can only be Rey's Force buzzing warm against his skin. "Please," she says, her voice hitching, and when Poe gently slides a finger into her she cries out, clenches around him. "More," she whispers, "more,  _more_ ,", her thighs shaking with her arousal, and he sinks another finger in up to the knuckle, flicks his tongue over her clit and then  _sucks._  Rey's still got her hand in his hair and she pulls harder, hard enough that the pain is like a bright light behind his eyes, and it's incredibly, ridiculously hot.

"I-" Finn says, "can I-" and gods and stars, yes, Finn can, Poe thinks, makes an impatient noise against Rey's clit. Then his fingers are sliding out, replaced with the hot push of his cock, and Poe breathes into it, cants his hips a little for a better angle until Finn's pressed flush against him, and when Finn begins to move, shallow thrusts that hit every perfect spot inside him, Poe feels like he might fly apart from how  _good_ it is.

"Oh," Rey says, "that, right there, right  _there_ ," and then she's coming against his mouth, shaking herself out until she's trembling with it, and Poe holds on, keeps going until she pulls his face away, gives him a breathless grin. "Give me a minute," she says, touches his mouth affectionately, and it's a minute Finn uses to fuck Poe harder, to grab him by the hips and grind into him. Finn slides one hand gentle down Poe's back, touches him softly in a way that Poe translates as love, and gods,  _gods_ , it's good. Poe might be signed up for a one-way mission to the sun after this but it's  _worth it_ , entirely, for the way Finn is touching him and the way Rey smiles up at him.

"You good?" Finn asks, leaning down to kiss the nape of his neck, and Poe laughs, because 'good' doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Okay," Rey says then, settling herself again. "You know what you could do?" and then manhandles them both, drags Poe up the bed until she's properly under him and Finn is kneeling behind him.

"I-" Poe says, frowns. "You-" and Rey arches up against him, rubs slick and impossibly wet against his cock, pulls his hips in against her. "Are you sure?" he asks, and she just kisses him in response, lets him push slowly into her.

This time, when Finn thrusts, it pushes Poe deeper into Rey, and Poe, caught between the two of them, feels it begin to burn hot as rocket fuel. He's not going to last long, not with Finn and Rey both like this, not when Rey moans and sinks her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, not when Finn grips him hard enough he knows he'll have bruises shaped like Finn's fingertips in the morning.

" _Fuck_ , Poe, you feel good," Finn gets out, wraps a hand warm and gentle around the back of his neck. "Does he feel good, Rey?"

"So good," Rey agrees, closes her eyes and arches her hips up harder against him. "When you - oh  _fuck-_ when you do that, god, I just want-" She slides a hand in between their bodies, rubs at her own clit, and apparently it's enough that she comes again, harder, digging her nails into his arm. Her cunt pulses tight around Poe's cock and he feels his own orgasm building hard and fast.

"Are you gonna- I mean, because  _fuck_ , Poe, I'm going to-" Finn says, and Poe nods, closes his eyes, leans in and kisses Rey, lets her lick her own wetness from his mouth. Finn comes first, he thinks, pushing deep into him and gasping with it, and it tips Poe straight over the edge into an orgasm that's so hard he thinks he grays out for a second or two.

"Fuck," he manages, shakily, and Finn laughs agreement, pulls slowly out of him. They're all wet with sweat, but Poe doesn't care; he pulls Finn up so he can kiss him properly, shifts so he can lie down with Rey in the middle.

"Well," Rey says. "I guess that's the kind of thing I could get used to, winning the sabacc pot," and Poe laughs until tears leak from the corner of his eyes.

"You don't have to beat me at sabacc to get me into bed, you know," he tells them, and Finn pokes his ribs.

"I'll bear that in mind," he says. "For next time."

"Yeah," Poe says, still breathless, slides his fingers up Rey's ribcage, smiles softly at Finn. "Just remind me never to play card games with you again?"

"We play to win," Rey says smugly, and tugs Finn's arm until it's resting around her. "And now I've won you both."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want: notcaycepollard.tumblr.com


End file.
